


What are you staring at?!

by BlackSmile



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, I Blame Tumblr, I ship them too much, M/M, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSmile/pseuds/BlackSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Sauron screwing up a spell and ending up as a woman - Melkor's not unpleased</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you staring at?!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm so sorry for this, but it had to be written *hides under a table*

It had been a peaceful day. Well, as peaceful as it gets inside the fortress of Angband. No news from outside the wasteland, everything was quiet and Melkor already thought he could finally have a relaxed day. He regretted that thought immediately as a loud bang sounded through the thick walls. For a second he thought that they were under attack, but then he realized that the bang had come from a room in the same level as he was. Somewhere in the private chambers. A feeling like fright crawled up his spine as he ran down the long hallway. There was only one person in the whole fortress that could be responsible for such a noise.

As he slammed the door open he was greeted by a mess. Every furniture was knocked over, books and several items tossed everywhere, paper still flying around.

"Sauron?" Melkor called as he stepped over a chair. Hopefully his lieutenant hadn't been hurt in whatever had happened here.

A low groan answered him and he saw something moving behind the knocked over bed. Immediately he made his way over to the figure slowly starting to stir. He knelt down beside him and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can your hear me? Sauron! Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah... 'm fine." His sounded ridicolous high. Slowly he sat up, stroking the hair out of his face. "What?" he hissed as he saw his masters strange gaze.

"Your face."

"What? Do I bleed?"

Two hands occupyed his cheeks. Melkor had all rights to be confused. His lieutenants face was still recognizable, the thin lips, the delicate features, but it was oddly... feminine. Melkors eyes wandered down. Saurons body had always been slender, but now it had strange curves.

"What?" Sauron hissed again, but as he followed his masters gaze he grew pale. "What the hell?!"

"I think you turned yourself into a woman." Melkor suddenly started laughing loudly while Saurons face turned red and he wished to disappear into the ground.

 

"I feel weird." Sauron stated. Again. For hours they had tried now to turn him back, but somehow he was stuck in this body. Much to his dismay.

"It can't be that bad." Melkor sighed.

"You've got no idea."

By now they had agreed on that they just would have to wait until the effect passed. Hopefully this would work. And if all of that hadn't been enough suddenly Thuringwethil had appeared and thought it was a good idea to put Sauron into one of her dresses.

"What were you doing anyway?" Melkor suddenly asked.

"I wanted to try a spell. Looks like I said something wrong... Anyways, I needed to report to you anyway. Even though there's not much to report... The spies are doing their job, the army is training, the dragons are growing and not a single disturbance- Are you even listening?"

Melkors head suddenly shoot up. "What?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing!"

"Were you staring at my breasts again?"

"...No?"

"This is getting ridicolous. You know what? I'll just stay in my room until this is over!" furious he stood up and turned to leave, the newly attached breasts jumping in the big neckline.

Melkor cursed in his mind. It was impossible NOT to look. Still he grapped his wrist. "Sauron, wait."

"What?" He snapped.

The valar felt the urge to look down again, but somehow kept his gaze above the chin. "I mean... don't you want to take advantage of this?"

For a second Sauron looked confused, then half sighed, half moaned. He sat down on his masters lap and kissed him deeply. "One day I will hit you for your dumb ideas."

"I guess today's not the day?" Melkor grinned.

A dress falling to the ground and a familiar but strangely feminine body above him was the only answer he got. And he was quite happy with it.


End file.
